


a coming out story

by lostin_space



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: TK and Carlos talk about when they came out.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 9
Kudos: 91





	a coming out story

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for national coming out day

“Have you told your parents about us?”

Carlos opened his eyes and tilted his head back against TK’s chest, the water in the bathtub splashing a little at the unexpected movement. TK smiled and dragged his fingers up his chest, water droplets sliding down his skin and back towards the rest of the water.

“Would you be mad if I said no?” Carlos asked cautiously. TK didn’t show any sort of negative reaction to that which was good. He just kept touching him.

“No,” he said.

“They’re super religious and old fashioned,” Carlos told him, willing himself to relax. It wasn’t hard. “I’m out and everything, they’re supportive, but I don’t tell them unless it’s something that’s already serious. If I told them about every guy I dated, I think my mom would lose it.”

TK laughed, “Damn, Carlos, you must be more promiscuous than I thought.”

“Nah,” he said, smiling, “But she’d think I was. I’m gonna tell her about you, though.”

“No pressure,” TK said. Carlos wasn’t sure if that was because TK himself was still navigating being in a serious relationship again or if he was actually just being kind, so he took it as the latter for his own wellbeing. “How old were you when you came out to them?”

“I was 22,” Carlos answered, huffing a small laugh as he thought about how fucking terrified he was when that happened, “I was so scared they were going to disown me or something, so I waited until I was stable enough to say anything. But then they were just curious as to what it meant for me in the future. No yelling or anything, just asking about what a marriage would look like.”

“That’s nice.”

“What about you?” he asked, looking up at him with genuine interest, “When did you come out?”

“I think they always knew,” TK said, “I’ve never been, like, a subtle person.”

“Yeah, but you’re hard to read,” Carlos pointed out. TK shrugged.

“Am I?” he asked, “Anyway, I came out to my dad when I was, like, 13 and I only wanted to piss him off. I didn’t even know if I was actually gay yet.”

“Why did you want to piss him off?”

“I don’t know, negative attention is at least attention,” TK answered. Carlos nodded. “But then he just put his hand on my shoulder and told me I was lucky I lived in New York because I would always have a large dating pool.”

Carlos huffed a laugh, “When you were 13?”

“He was trying,” TK filled in, looking down at him, “I got so mad that he didn’t have a bigger reaction, but I’m glad he was chill now that I’m older.”

“Sounds like we both got pretty lucky,” Carlos said, TK gave him a little smile and touched his jaw, tilting his head up for a kiss.

“I feel lucky,” he said against his lips.

And Carlos did too.

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
